One Shot - Meu Pequeno Travesso - Nilcia Silva
by seeusouperva
Summary: Porque para a primeira dama dos EUA, Bella Cullen, sua maior vocação é ser mãe e sempre será!


**One-shot-Semana das Mães**

 **-Meu Pequeno Travesso-**

 **by Nilcia Silva**

 **Notas da história:**

 **Obs:** _100% Beward_

 **Obs:** _POV Bella_

 **Obs:** _Historia para maiores_ _de 18 anos_

S _inopse:_ Porque para a primeira dama dos EUA, Bella Cullen, sua maior vocação é ser mãe e sempre será!

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Bella**

Mãe. Palavra pequena de apenas três letras que significa ter uma imensa responsabilidade na vida, pois não é tarefa fácil criar um filho, e tão pouco é bicho de sete cabeças. Então, por que eu fico de cabelo em pé todas as vezes que a professora do meu filho me chama para conversamos na escola em que ele estuda? A resposta é simples: Anthony Masen Cullen é um pequeno falcãozinho em forma de criança e apesar de ter apenas cinco anos de idade ele é capaz de aprontar coisas que deixam qualquer um de queixo caído!

─ Boa tarde senhorita Weber. Desculpe-me o atraso, mas eu tive um grande imprevisto a caminho daqui. ─ eu disse a professora dele quando a encontrei na sala dos professores.

─ Não se preocupe senhora Cullen, pois eu sei que além de mãe a senhora é a primeira dama dos EUA e deve ter muitos afazeres, além de controlar as traquinagens de um pequeno travesso. ─ ela me respondeu de forma simpática, entretanto, eu senti que por trás de suas palavras gentis havia uma forte crítica à minha postura como mãe.

É claro que eu quis confrontá-la sobre, porém para o bem da minha própria sanidade mental eu preferi fingir que não percebi isso e me calei.

─ Obrigada por ser _tão_ compreensiva. Mas será que a senhorita poderia me dizer a razão pela qual me chamou aqui? ─ indaguei.

─ É claro. Acontece que o pequeno Anthony foi flagrado se escondendo debaixo das mesas da escola para tentar fotografar com a câmera do celular dele as roupas íntimas de suas coleguinhas e de uma das professoras que aqui trabalham. ─ a senhorita Weber me contou e ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria ficar brava pelo mau comportamento do meu filho eu quis rir pela forma engenhosa que a mente dele funciona.

─ Eu sinto muito pelo mau comportamento de Anthony e eu prometo que irei conversar com ele a respeito disso. ─ prometi.

─ Eu realmente espero que a senhora faça isso, pois a mãe de um dos alunos que estudam com Anthony já sugeriu a diretora Mallory que ele seja expulso do colégio pelo mau comportamento dele. ─ a senhorita Weber me contou e mesmo saber quem foi eu quis socar a cara da vaca que fez isso com meu filho.

─ Claro. Porque eu aposto que o filhinho da pessoa que sugeriu esse tipo de coisa radical à diretora Mallory é um anjo de candura e que a própria pessoa nunca foi criança, pois ela já nasceu adulta. ─ ironizei irritada.

─ Na verdade a esposa do senador Newton é um exemplo de mãe e o filho dela é uma ótima criança. ─ a senhorita Weber retrucou e apenas depois de ter dito essas palavras é que ela percebeu que me entregou aquela vassoura de piaçaba oxigenada em uma bandeja de prata.

─ É claro. Já que os Newton são uma família tão adorável, que recentemente Mike Newton defendeu a volta do apartheid. ─ eu lhe contei de modo irônico e isso a fez engolir em seco.

─ Eu não sabia disso. ─ murmurou constrangida.

─ Pois é. Mas a diretora Mallory sabe e até onde eu sei ela tem um filho afrodescendente, não é? Mais do que isso! A diretora Mallory sabe que foi graças ao meu marido que este projeto de lei do senador Newton sequer chegou a ser votado. ─ contei e tive o prazer de ver a senhorita Weber abaixar a cabeça por estar envergonhada graças sua própria ignorância. ─ Agora que o horário de aula está praticamente encerrado, será que eu poderia levar Anthony para casa? ─ perguntei.

─ É claro. Eu vou buscá-lo. ─ respondeu e em seguida me deixou sozinha na sala dos professores.

E já a caminho de casa eu tive uma conversa séria com Anthony e ele rapidamente entendeu que errou e me prometeu que pedirá desculpas as suas coleguinhas e a professora que ele tentou fotografar, mas mesmo assim o coloquei de castigo e por uma semana ele não terá acesso a nada daquilo que gosta.

─ Você não pode estar falando sério! ─ meu marido disse quando eu contei a ele o que o nosso filho fez.

─ Mas estou e apesar de fisicamente ele se parecer com seu pai, de resto, ele é igualzinho a você. Ou você pensa que eu me esqueci de que no jardim de infância você tentou ver minha calcinha usando um espelho? ─ indaguei e Edward gargalhou.

─ Eu era só um menino curioso e você também não é exatamente santa. Ou já se esqueceu de que na série seguinte você me roubou um beijo? ─ retrucou.

─ Eu só queria saber que gosto tinha. ─ rebati.

─ Eu sei e em breve o nosso filho também irá querer saber. ─ o cretino me provocou e eu lhe dei um tapa no braço.

─ Para chata. Não sabe brincar, desce do play! ─ ele imitou uma das frases idiotas do meu irmão e eu gargalhei.

─ Como foi seu dia no gabinete? ─ perguntei desfazendo o nó da sua gravata e abrindo os botões da sua camisa.

─ A mesma correria de sempre, mas eu não quero falar de trabalho agora. ─ respondeu e beijou meu pescoço.

─ E o que você quer? ─ eu o provoquei arqueando minha cabeça para trás.

─ Me divertir em um certo parque de diversões. ─ respondeu malicioso e acariciou meus seios por cima da minha cabeça.

─ Ah é mesmo? Pois eu sinto muito garotão, mas o nosso filho vem em primeiro lugar. ─ eu falei ao ouvir os passos de Anthony no corredor.

─ Droga! ─ Edward praguejou e correu para o banheiro para que nosso filho não visse o quanto ele ficou "animado".

É claro que eu tive de rir dele.

─ Mamãe. ─ Anthony me chamou e eu corri para abrir a porta do nosso quarto para ele.

─ Oi, meu pequeno travesso. ─ eu disse e o peguei no colo. ─ O que você quer de mim? ─ perguntei depois de apertá-lo em meus braços e lhe dar um beijo gostoso antes de inalar seu agradável cheirinho de bebê.

─ Tô com soninho. Me coloca na cama e me conta uma história? ─ ele me pediu.

─ É claro meu amor. Vamos que a mamãe vai te levar para o seu quarto. ─ falei e quando chegamos ao seu quarto eu o coloquei em sua cama e o cobri com suas cobertas antes de me deitar ao seu lado e pegar o seu livro preferido para ler. ─ "Era uma vez um rico comerciante que tinha três filhas..." ─ eu comecei a narrar o conto de A Bela e a Fera e antes mesmo de chegar ao fim meu pequeno travesso já dormia.

Então eu me levantei devagar e lhe dei um beijo na testa antes de deixar o seu quarto.

─ Anthony já dormiu? ─ Edward perguntou admirado pela rapidez que isso aconteceu.

─ Já e saiba que amanhã você será o responsável pelo café da manhã dele, afinal amanhã é o dia das mães e eu mereço ser tratada como uma rainha. ─ eu o avisei e me joguei na cama antes de esticar minha perna direita e passar a ponta dos meus dedos do pé em seu tórax bem trabalhado.

Edward então me agarrou pelo calcanhar e me puxou para ele transformando a nossa noite em uma festa sem fim, onde nos divertimos juntos e nos amamos muito!

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei preguiçosa, mas muito satisfeita. Ou já seria de tarde? Eu não sei e nem quero saber, pois tudo o que me interessa é tomar um delicioso banho de espuma na banheira e depois comer algo gostoso e nutritivo.

Pensando nisso eu me levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro onde fiz parte do que desejava, antes de vestir meu roupão, ou melhor, o roupão de Edward, já que por ser mais felpudo ele é mais confortável que o meu, e então abri a porta do banheiro.

─ Surpresa! ─ Edward e Anthony gritaram quando sai de lá e ao lado deles estava uma mesa toda enfeitada com flores e repleta de coisas gostosas para comer.

─ Isso é para mim? ─ perguntei emocionada pelo gesto de carinho deles.

─ Claro, porque a senhora é a melhor mãe do mundo! ─ Anthony me respondeu e eu sorri para ele antes de receber um de seus abraços apertados.

─ E a melhor esposa também! ─ Edward completou e eu soltei um beijo para ele, enquanto nosso filho ainda me abraçava.

─ Muito obrigada, aos dois. Eu adorei a surpresa! ─ declarei de forma sincera e Edward sorriu para mim, enquanto meu pequeno travesso pulava de um lado para o outro.

─ Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo? ─ Anthony perguntou de forma engraçada e eu ri.

─ Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! ─ eu respondi do mesmo jeito e o enchi de beijos.

─ Te amo, mamãe. ─ ele disse e meu coração se encheu de alegria, amor e ternura.

─ Eu também te amo, meu pequeno travesso. ─ eu disse e depois completei. ─ Amo os dois! ─ declarei e Edward veio para perto de nós para me abraçar e me dar um beijo.

─ Feliz dia das mães, meu amor. ─ ele disse e me deu mais um beijo.

─ Obrigada. ─ sussurrei e desta vez quem o beijou fui eu.

─ Ah é! Feliz dia das mães, mamãe! ─ Anthony falou após dar um tapinha em sua própria testa e se enfiou entre nós para me abraçar mais uma vez.

─ Obrigada, meu lindo! ─ agradeci e o peguei no colo para podemos sentarmos à mesa e nos alimentarmos já que eu estou faminta e eles parecem estar também.

O nosso café da manhã juntos foi maravilhoso e nós nos divertimos como nunca, antes de irmos nos arrumar para sair e passar parte do dia com a minha mãe e a mãe de Edward, além das duas irmãs dele, que também já são mães.

─ Por que você comprou presente só para Renée? ─ papai perguntou para mim quando nós ficamos sozinhos em um canto da sala dos Cullen.

─ Porque esse é o dia das mães e eu só tenho uma mãe. ─ respondi como se fosse óbvio e papai riu de minha lógica torta, porém que não deixa de ser verdadeira.

─ Garota, eu acho que quando você nasceu perdeu alguns parafusos no processo. ─ ele brincou.

─ Na verdade a culpa é sua por ter me deixado cair do berço em meu aniversário de um ano. ─ retruquei e o filho da mãe riu!

─ Ou isso ou porque você é mão de vaca mesmo, já que o seu marido comprou presente para todas as mães da família. ─ observou.

─ É, mas ele, pois o senhor mesmo só comprou para a mamãe e a vovó Helen. Além disso, os outros não fizeram muito diferente disso. ─ apontei.

─ É verdade e aposto que mesmo sendo o presidente dos EUA ele deve ter gastado uma nota preta nisso e amanhã vai se arrepender de ter feito isso. ─ papai comentou, pois ele conhece bem o genro que tem.

─ Vai mesmo e eu vou adorar zoar com a cara dele quando isso acontecer. ─ eu lhe garanti e desta vez papai não só riu como gargalhou alto.

─ Qual foi a piada? ─ meu marido perguntou interessado.

─ Nada demais. Foi apenas uma bobagem. ─ respondi fazendo a minha melhor cara de inocente.

─ Ah. ─ ele murmurou e se voltou para uma de suas irmãs.

─ Pobre inocente. Ah se ele soubesse! ─ papai debochou dele e eu o belisquei.

─ Ai garota! Isso dói! ─ resmungou.

─ Essa era a intenção. ─ admiti e corri para a cozinha quando escutei o barulho de algo caindo no chão.

E bom, digamos que não foi surpresa nenhuma quando eu encontrei meu pequeno travesso lambuzado de doce de leite e não, ele não chorou ao cair, na verdade o encontrei se deliciando com o doce feito por Esme.

─ Garoto você ainda vai me deixar de cabelo branco! ─ exclamei e ele apenas me deu um sorrisinho envergonhado que é muito similar ao de seu avô Carlisle. ─ Edward. ─ eu chamei pelo meu marido e quando ele chegou à cozinha eu nem precisei falar nada para que ele entendesse o que eu queria.

Então ele pegou Anthony do chão e o levou para tomar um banho, enquanto eu limpava a bagunça que o nosso filho fez na cozinha de Esme.

Depois do incidente na cozinha as horas parecem que se passaram voando e logo nós nos despedimos de todos que ainda estavam por ali, no entanto, antes de irmos Edward disse que Anthony e ele precisavam me mostrar uma coisa.

Então eles me vendaram e Edward me carregou no colo até que instantes depois me colocou no chão, mas apenas cerca de dois minutos após isso eu pude abrir os olhos e quando fiz, vi na minha frente o carro dos meus sonhos.

─ O que significa isso? ─ eu questionei para o meu marido.

─ Esse é o seu presente de dia das mães. ─ respondeu.

─ Mas e colar de safira que ganhei mais cedo? ─ indaguei.

─ Aquele foi o meu presente para você e este é o de Anthony. ─ meu marido me explicou.

─ Como assim? Como Anthony pode ter me dado esse carro? ─ perguntei pasma.

─ Digamos que ele só me arrastou até a concessionária e me disse que queria te dar esse carro de presente de dia das mães, daí eu comprei e o escondi aqui para que você não descobrisse antes do tempo. ─ esclareceu e eu me pergunto como meu pequeno travesso pode ter descoberto que eu andei desejando o Kia Picanto e especificamente na cor pink, mas como não encontrei resposta eu decidi perguntar a ele.

─ Como você sabia que eu queria esse carro?

─ Um passarinho me contou. ─ ele disse e imediatamente eu soube que isso foi obra de Rosalie.

─ Loura, eu já disse que te adoro?! ─ eu gritei para ela, pois sei que mesmo lá de dentro da mansão ela deve estar esperando para ouvir a minha reação.

Em seguida agarrei Anthony e o enchi de beijos antes de correr para abraçar ao meu novo carrinho.

─ A mamãe pirou! ─ eu escutei Anthony dizer, mas nem liguei.

E ao fim do dia quando chegamos em casa a única certeza que eu tinha é que eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo e não digo isso pelos presentes caros que ganhei hoje, mas pela linda família que tenho e especialmente por meu filho amado, porque antes de qualquer coisa, ser mãe é a minha vocação e sempre será, pois ainda que algum dia eu já não esteja ao lado dele sei que viverei eternamente em seu coração, no coração daquele que mesmo ao se tornar um homem, para mim será eternamente o meu pequeno travesso!

Fim.


End file.
